Anime One-Shots
by not girly at all
Summary: You can request one-shots (based on a song, please) from me! It will be listed as Tokyo Mew Mew, because it's the first one. Animes I can do: Tokyo Mew Mew Shugo Chara Fairy Tail K-On Sukitte Ii Na Yo Toradora Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne
1. Request?

Hello people~  
You can all request one-shots based on songs from me!  
If I like the song and the anime you want it to be.. I'll gladly do it!  
However.. I'm against Bieber songs.  
Got nothing against Taylor Swift's songs.  
LOVE rock  
Go ahead and request! It will be listed as Tokyo Mew Mew.. Since that will be the first one-shot xD


	2. Diamonds

Anime: Tokyo Mew Mew  
Characters: Ichigo and Kisshu  
Rating: T  
Category: Romance  
Song: Diamonds

_Shine bright like a diamond._

Ichigo danced around on the stage. Zakuro had offered her 1 week earlier to dance together with her on the stage. First she said no but decided to think of it a little more.  
She accepted the offer and was now dancing together with a popular model on the stage.  
Wasn't that cool?  
To dance with a popular model and an actor.  
However, it wouldn't matter whoever it was.  
If it was your friend and you danced around together on the stage.  
Wasn't that cool?  
Don't matter if she's famous, don't matter if she's rich.  
The friendship between two totally different people is valuable.  
Something you should cherish and never through away.  
With a friend you sometimes have to swallow your pride and do what it takes to keep your precious friend.  
Ichigo and Zakuro had already been in many fights, with each other.  
Somehow they always got fixed and they became friends very soon after that.

_Shine bright like a diamond._

They both spinned around, threw their left leg up into the air, spinned around, jumped and silently landed back onto their feet.  
The smile that slowly had gotten onto their lips was still there.  
She felt the happiness to be watched, to hear the audience happy cheering.

_Find light in the beautiful sea.  
I choose to be happy._

Suddenly Zakuro left the stage and the music stopped in the middle.  
Ichigo stood there confused and looked around.  
However..  
She soon saw a person slowly and insecure walk out to her.  
He had a suit on but it wasn't Masaya..  
The boy had amber eyes and dark green hair.  
_Kisshu_.

Just days ago he had been forced to leave the Earth. They had fallen in love.. Accidentally.  
Apparantly his parents wanted him back to his planet.  
Ichigo had missed him so much her heart was aching.  
And now..  
He was standing there, in front of her.

With a confused look Ichigo looked at Zakuro as she just winked back as a reply. The smile spreading over Ichigo's lips was a thank you.

Kisshu took her hands and gave her a nervous smile. He gently kissed her forehead, to show how happy he was to finally be back for her, even though he had been gone for just days.  
It don't matter how many days or hours it is. What matters is the pain to be away from the one that you love the most. The lonelyness grabbing your heart with its cold claw.

_You and I, you and I.  
We're like diamonds in the sky._

He lay his arm around her waist and together they danced around. The audience was now cheering with an: Awww.  
The couple kept dancing around on the stage.  
Ichigo loved the feeling she had inside her heart. Warmt.. Happiness.. Love..

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.  
Eye to eye, so alive._

Ichigo saw how Kisshu seemed to get more and more nervous.  
He kept looking at the audience, like he hoped for them to do something.  
This confused her a lot and she over and over again tried to build confidence to ask him.  
However whenever she looked him into the eyes and her confidence melted down as fast as her heart.  
She felt so extremely weak in front of him.  
Like he could hurt her with just a single world but at the same time heal her with one word.  
The feeling to be so vulnerable with just one person excited her.

- Ichigo, he said.  
- What, Kisshu? she said and looked up at him.  
- W... Will you look out at the audience? he stuttered with a nervous smile.  
- Sure.. But why? she asked as she looked out at the audience and gasped.

Together the audience was holding lights. There was enough people to form one beautiful sentence: Will you marry me?  
Ichigo looked back at him, tears forming in her eyes.

-Will you? he asked nervously.

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky._

- Yes!


End file.
